


A Losing Battle

by OneThousandAngels



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Impregnation, Jotunn Thor (Marvel), M/M, War Prize, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThousandAngels/pseuds/OneThousandAngels
Summary: Asgard loses the war to Jotunheim and now must pay the consequences. Loki Odinson, Aesir prince, finds himself suddenly just another war prize belonging to Thor, the Jotunn King, and comes to learn that what Thor really seeks is an heir.In honor of the great Tumblr fuck up of 2018, I'm writing lots of smut based on your requests, just like this one!





	A Losing Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thebdelliumlady on Tumblr for the prompt/request!

It all happened so fast that Loki hardly had time to process the consequences of Asgard’s defeat before suddenly they were upon him. It didn’t truly sink in until he stood, bound and gagged, before the King of the Jotunheim himself, in the middle of his throne room. 

He couldn’t believe they’d lost. And to add insult to injury they’d lost against the giants of Jotunheim and their imbecilic leader, Thor Laufeyson. Loki was shocked as he was humiliated. Even now, up until this second he had been convinced that Aesir warriors would burst in and take back what was rightfully theirs: their precious relics, comrades that had been made prisoners of war, and of course their prince. And yet here he stood, shivering, hardly clothed, the taste of metal on his tongue as it was depressed by the mechanism across his mouth, and an elaborate set of wrist and ankle binding chains that, frankly, he thought were flattering for the mere fact that they thought them necessary, as if to acknowledge that he were an unstoppable natural force. 

More intense though was the feeling of indignation, shock, and humiliation that he now felt because, although he was sure he’d soon find a way to wiggle out of this as he always did, right at this moment he could feel a hundred eyes on him as he was paraded through the throne room. And so, as it stood, his only option was to put up with it for now. He tried to listen to what everyone was saying, already scheming his escape, but it was hard to think under the circumstances. He kept getting distracted as he tried to wrap his head around exactly what it was they had in mind for him. What reason could they possibly have for dressing him like a whore, unless it was simply to humiliate him and make him feel vulnerable? Admittedly, he’d never felt so helpless in his life, so it was working. He had no magic, suppressed as it was by his chains and their runes, he could hardly move, he was hugely outnumbered, entirely out of his element, he couldn’t even speak, and to top it all off he was barefoot and nude entirely except for a layered, sheer white loincloth that clung precariously to his hips and swept down between his legs to the floor. It was luxurious, and entirely impractical as if he were some kind of decorative centerpiece. This morning he’d been the prince of Asgard and now he wasn’t even a person. 

Loki bristled as he made eye contact with Thor who lounged arrogantly in his throne, smirking down at him and nodding along to something someone was saying, but clearly thinking about something else. He glared at him with all the passion that he wished he could stab him with, but it was no use. Thor only grinned and then beckoned him forward. 

Due to his obvious refusal, one of the many guards flanking him on either side had to drag him closer. They then stepped back and Thor approached him to appraise his new war prize.

“So this is the Asgardian prince Loki Odinson…” He circled him, nodding in approval and curiosity. “You belong to the Jotunheim now,” he continued as he paused in front of him and took his chin in his hand, “and so... you belong to me.”

Loki’s eyes widened. He could hardly believe this man’s audacity. He’d never been treated in such a way, and it caused a hot rush of shame to wash over him. Thor, clearly sensing this, grinned, and Loki wanted more than anything to cut that thick neck of his.

“You must want to end me right here very badly, son of Odin. I will enjoy finding a use for you yet.” With that he nodded to the guards and they took him away so that he could proceed with whatever other business he had to attend to.

That evening when he was finally alone in Thor’s company he found him just as insufferable. He felt no less vulnerable now that his hands and feet were free. Did he really rely so heavily on his words? He supposed it were so, as the mask that gagged him sat firmly in place across his mouth and chin. Due to Thor’s obvious arrogance he could only assume this was a power move more than out of any fear that he might be able to talk his way out of his situation, or mutter an incantation. Loki was excellent at improvisation and adapting to his environment no matter what the situation was. Thor must have known this and decided it was best not to give him too much time to think anything over. He’d no sooner entered the room before approaching him, a look of purpose on his face. Loki’s eyes widened and he instinctively took a step back.

He suddenly found himself lying flat on his back in the pile of furs that gathered on Thor’s oversized four poster, legs splayed in the air from his sudden upending. Surprised and indignant, he was about to sit up when Thor’s massive frame appeared between his legs, pressed firmly against him. This is just how he’d always wanted to see Loki: pale, bare skin with a radiance that betrayed his royal upbringing, long black hair tumbling haphazardly over the furs that cradled him, a look of surprise on that pretty face, and...silent. 

The genuine lust in Thor’s eyes, combined with the strength of his hands as he gripped his thighs, made Loki’s breath hitch in his throat. 

“I don’t believe any good will come of delaying the inevitable. Surely you have realized your purpose here by now.”

Sprawled on his back, it was indeed hard to ignore. He had a million sarcastic remarks prepared in an instant, but all he could do was moan loudly into the mask as Thor rocked his hips between his legs. Although Thor was still clothed from the waist down Loki, for all intents and purposes, was not. Thor took hold of what little he did have to cover him and simply tore it away as if it were tissue paper. Loki felt his skin burn with shame and desire as Thor allowed him to feel a preview of the hard girth of what was about to enter him, grinding it between his legs. He tried to bite back a groan as he stared at Thor with what he hope was a challenging glare, but the effect was ruined by the fact that his body was responding rapidly to Thor’s touch.

He watched breathlessly as Thor began the process of underdressing fully, but before Loki could even taken the opportunity to sit up Thor grabbed him by the waist and slid him further up onto the bed. He grunted in surprise as he felt Thor pull his hips into the air, but instead of feeling what he expected he felt Thor’s mouth start to gentle become acquainted with his unique mixture of male and female anatomy. The shockingly intimate sensation of his tongue delicately exploring him caused him to let out a sharp moan, and he felt Thor smile against his skin before he inched back and muttered, “Your body betrays you, Loki…” 

His face became hot and red immediately as he realized he was right. Not only was he fully erect, but beneath that he was wet as well. Shit. As furious and as violated as he felt, under any other circumstance Thor would have been perhaps an ideal, not only physically, but the ideal union for a political partnership, though he’d never thought that possible. Even less than that though was the degree to which this particular scenario had ever entered his mind. He had been captured and imprisoned and then dragged here and stripped of his clothes and his dignity, and yet his insides were squirming with anticipation, urging Thor to go further. He struggled to understand his own feelings, but his mind went blank as he felt Thor’s tongue push hungrily inside him. 

He let out a muffled cry, began to squirm, and tried to push him away, but whenever he did this Thor would wrap his fingers around his cock, his fingers toying at the head, and Loki would find his strength gone as his body shivered violently. It wasn’t long before he was a writhing mess before him, hips trying to twist and back trying to arch, but Thor held him firmly enough as to not allow his movement to interfere. Loki found he was having to make a determined, conscious effort not to cum, and that thought just made it even more difficult, sending a jolt of pleasure and desire through his body. He wasn’t sure he convince his body to cooperate much longer.

And then he felt Thor’s fingers slide inside him. He yelled into the gag as his body arched off the bed for an instant. Mortified and intent on not giving Thor the satisfaction of seeing the way his face was contorted with pleasure, he closed his eyes tight and turned his head away as his fingers worked him mercilessly. He tried to think about anything else. It was inevitable though. Thor, though a brute he was, apparently also had...other talents, and he wanted nothing more than to make Loki crumble for him. Shivering and whimpering softly, he knew he couldn’t contain himself if Thor kept this up, and then, to his horror, he felt the whirring of the mechanisms in his gag as it began to release. His eyes flew open and he looked up as Thor smirked at him while he pulled it away in his hand, freeing his tongue at last as the depressor slipped out of his mouth, a string of saliva and a gasp not far behind it. Red in the face, he attempted to glare at Thor, only managing to pant, “I hate you,” before it was nullified by an emphatic moan in response to the way Thor’s fingers were moving inside him. As he writhed and threw his head back he could hear Thor chuckle.

He thought Thor’s game with him was nearly over and that if he could just maintain some sanity for a few moments longer he wouldn’t need to humiliate himself any further, and then he felt Thor’s lips on his cock. His tongue swirled over the tip and Loki lost any remnants of himself control, choking and crying out in such a pitiful, lewd manner that he hardly recognized himself, but that didn’t matter anymore. He closed his eyes as his body tensed then seemed to melt away completely, wracked with pleasure that entirely overwhelmed his senses. 

His body sank back into the furs, limp and sweating, and as he took the chance to catch his breath he realized his fingers were buried in Thor’s hair. He stared at him in a daze and slowly removed them as Thor wiped his mouth, looking very satisfied with himself.

“You’re so beautiful,” he finally breathed as he gazed at him with a small, reverent smile.

Somehow his words, perhaps because they were so genuine, or because he was sure he looked a pathetic mess, still had the power to make his face turn red even after all that had just happened. He looked away hurriedly and wiped his own mouth on the back of his hand, realizing he had drooled a bit after the removal of the gag. He had to admit that in this moment he was speechless. He could still feel Thor staring at him for a moment or two longer before he moved over him and put his hand on his cheek. Reluctantly, Loki turned his head to meet his gaze. His heart pounded harder in his chest as Thor stared at him. He realized at that moment that he had never spoken a single word to him. He almost didn’t even want to do him the satisfaction at this rate, so he remained silent. His spiteful silence though soon turned into something else. The way Thor was looking at him really did make him feel beautiful, and wanted, and to his surprise he suddenly realized that he wished Thor would kiss him. His lips parted hesitantly as he came to terms with this desire, unsure of how to proceed.

Without a word Thor leaned towards him, and Loki met his lips halfway in a heated kiss. As intense with desire as the kiss was it was slow and gentle. Loki was surprised by how much control Thor let him have over the moment, rather than simply feeling the need to dominate him. It was as if he wanted to give him a chance to offer him more of himself rather than just taking it. He did so, and Thor seemed mesmerized by it.

Perhaps this was a mistake though, Loki quickly thought as Thor leaned back, a newly lit fire burning in his eyes, and he was reminded that Thor had really been holding back, enjoying no release himself. He gasped as Thor caught him by the hips and pulled him closer then prepared to push inside of him. The feeling of something so hard and unforgiving attempting to enter somewhere so soft and sensitive finally prompted Loki to speak, not even so much because he was afraid of being broken in half, but didn’t Thor understand that, though he had both male and female anatomy, he was just as capable of becoming pregnant as any woman was?

“W-Wait, you idiot, you realize that-” 

“I do,” Thor said, cutting him off. “I’ve decided. I want you to have my child...the heir to the throne of Jotunheim, and now of Asgard as well.”

Loki began to protest and tried to squirm away, but Thor’s grip on his hips was iron. He was serious, Loki realized in horror as he struggled harder and was unsuccessful. He couldn’t just decide to impregnate him against his will, he wouldn’t really, right? What the hell was he thinking?  
“Thor, wait! No!” he pleaded, but he was helpless to stop Thor from entering him. 

Loki let out a loud, choked cry and threw his head back as Thor pushed inside. If he looked big he felt even bigger. Thor allowed him to adjust for the briefest of moments, but clearly patience wasn’t Thor’s strong suit. Before he had even been able to take a breath, Thor filled him up completely, sheathing himself fully inside him until there was nowhere else to go. He occupied every available place inside him. Loki felt skewered, unable to close his legs because of Thor rooted between them, unable to move because of how tightly he was grasping his hips. He let out a sound like a dry sob and was unsure of whether it was because of how amazing it felt or how much he wanted him to stop.

He swore loudly as Thor began to move, slowly, but at a steady rhythm that, within seconds, Loki thought would drive him mad from anticipation. It was good...so good, he was so full, it hurt, but that was okay, more than okay. His head was spinning and he found it was impossible to think rationally of anything other than being fucked into oblivion. He let out a pleading cry, and felt Thor pulse inside him as a response. He tried to focus on catching his breath, but he found himself focusing instead on Thor’s deep, rough panting that hinted at just how much he was holding back, not wanting to break him.

“Thor,” he moaned as he gripped at his shoulders. “You don’t...know what you’re doing, you-...”

Thor jerked his hips hard, slamming himself punishingly against Loki’s inner walls, and he let out a short staccato scream. As he continued to move it was all Loki could do to whimper and moan in an attempt to form words as he tried to remember how to breathe, but Thor’s ability to find just the right spot inside him every time scrambled his mind with every thrust. If he kept going it would be too late, and he didn’t know if he was trying to beg him to stop or beg him for more.

Thor sped up, clearly unwilling to heed Loki’s pleas. In fact, his struggles and cries, whatever the intent, only seemed to encourage him. Loki knew that he shouldn’t want this; he was being violated in the most intimate way possible and was entirely helpless to do anything to stop it, but the thought only made his insides quiver, and he made a desperate sound that, though wordless, had a clear message that Thor understood. He began pounding into him at a ruthless pace and Loki lost all sense of reason he had remaining. His legs tightened in a vice around Thor’s hips as he begged Thor to fuck him harder, begging for more, begging and screaming for him to cum inside him.

The feeling of Thor’s seed filling him deep inside was what finally made him throw his head back and scream as the world went white. He was only half aware of Thor wrapping his fingers in his hair and kissing him deeply as his rode him through his climax. His senses were so overwhelmed by waves of pleasure and general overstimulation that the next thing he knew he was clinging to Thor and whimpering pitifully, his face buried against his neck as he gasped for breath.

He felt lost and vulnerable and was greatly comforted by the feeling of Thor pulling him close and holding him like he were something precious. He leaned his forehead against his, still breathing heavily as Thor remained inside him, grabbed a large gray fur from the bed, and tossed it over them. Loki released a small sound of contentment and smiled a little. Anything else could wait.


End file.
